


FIRST KISS

by TheLilNugget



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan's POV, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Phan - Freeform, strong feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilNugget/pseuds/TheLilNugget
Summary: Dan agrees to take part in a social experiment, but he didn't think that something like this would happen.





	FIRST KISS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, it's been a while since I posted (if you're intrested, I'm currently working on South Park fics, comment if you wanna know which ships) I've been kinda busy. So here is a phanfic! Enjoy!

“Excuse me, sir?”

 

Daniel Howell stopped in his tracks so fast, that he almost tripped and fell. He abruptly turned around and smiled awkwardly at a young woman with a thick afro in a bun. The brown-haired boy felt so incredibly awkward, because he had been walking down the street, looking like he was doing a photo shoot, with headphones in, listening to Famous Last Words. He was pretending that he was in some sort of music video or something, but he made a note to self that he would never do it again. But the woman didn’t seem to judge him, because she was just smiling nicely.  “Hello! Sorry if I’m bothering you, but I’m part of a project called “First Kiss”, and I’m wondering if you’d like to participate?”

 

Dan stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what the project could possibly involve, and if it could possibly be incredibly awkward. “Oh, uh… What does that involve, exactly?” The dark-haired man asked awkwardly. The woman let out a small laugh, probably because of Dan’s clueless stare. “It’s a project that me and a couple of friends started. We’re letting strangers kiss each other for the first time. It’s that simple. We pair you up with a random partner, and you kiss them while we are recording it. It’s a kind of art project, you could call it.”

 

Dan thought about it for a second, thinking about the consequences, and came to the conclusion that there were none. He could make a friend, and he certainly didn’t have many of those, and perhaps he would end up with a great story to tell in some awkward situation. And… what could possibly go wrong? He also didn’t have a partner at the moment, so he smiled back at the woman.

 

“Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun.”

 

She smiled even more brightly, and Dan was starting to wonder if she was being flirty or friendly.

 

“Excellent! Would you come with me then, please?”

 

\----------------

The woman, who apparently was called Barbara, told Dan that they were going to a small building, where there were cameras set up. When she told him about the cameras, he felt a little sick to his stomach. Dan was pretty camera shy, and didn’t exactly like his physical appearance, so he  worried about how it would turn out. But since Barbara seemed like a very friendly person, the brown-haired man told himself that things would go well, as long as she was behind the camera. 

 

Dan and Barbara arrived at a small building beside a museum. It didn’t look like much, but Barbara assured him that there were talented photographers and lovely artworks inside of the studio. Barbara opened the wooden door and immediately called out for someone.

 

“David! I’ve got a lovely man here who wants to participate!”

 

A blond man with tattoos peeked out of a door frame and smiled brightly with lots of white teeth.

 

“Wonderful! Then we’ve got enough participants!”

 

Daniel hesitated for a moment. He really didn’t feel like talking to a lot of strangers, but Barbara just dragged him by hand into a large, white room, so there was no turning back now. The room contained huge lightboxes and cameras, plus a huge white background. It looked exactly like every photo studio Dan had ever been to, not that he’d been to many. He assumed that they were on a budget, but the equipment looked pricy, so he now understood that that wasn’t the case. The brown-head wondered how many they were, but was afraid that he had asked Barbara too many annoying questions. Dan thought that they were going to shoot immediately, but Barbara showed him into another room. Inside the room, there were about ten other people. Dan didn’t register all of their faces, but there were both men and women. People of all kind. Barbara put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“These are the other participants. You will not be paired up with any of these people though, since it has to be a surprise. We have another room with people, and one of them will be your partner.”

 

The young man nodded enthusiastically while keeping a cool face in front of the other participants. His social anxiety started to kick in, but he tried to push it away and ignore it. Barbara must have read Dan’s thoughts, because she smiled at him reassuringly and pointed at an empty chair. 

 

“Please, have a seat. We’ll bring you in when it’s your turn. Oh, and one last thing before I leave, what are your preferences?”

 

At first Dan didn’t understand what she meant by “preferences”. He gave her a confused and awkward look, that only made her laugh. “Oh, honey, I mean what are your gender preferences?”

 

Dan felt so incredibly stupid for not understanding that right away, but tried to play it off by chuckling awkwardly. “Oh, uh, anyone will be fine! I don’t really care to be honest. ”

 

Barbara took notes in a small, green notepad that Dan was very sure that he had seen before in some bookstore. “So both men, women and anyone in between works?” Dan nodded. “Okay…”

 

Barbara wrote it down in the notepad and looked around in the room, smiling gently at the nervous people sitting there. 

 

“Alright, we’ll take you out, one by one, and record. Then you’re off the hook. Now, get to know each other! I’ll be back in a minute. I’m just gonna check if the cameras are ready.”

 

Then Barbara left the room, and Dan was alone in a room full of strangers that all judged him for loads of reasons. At least Dan felt like that was happening. The young man tried to hide his face while he sat down on the chair Barbara had asked him to sit on. He fiddled with his phone, trying to get it out of his pocket, so that he could look at something else than the wall. When he got it out, he quickly opened Spotify and tried to dig up his headphones from his other pocket. He 

blessed the person that invented the headphones in his head, and turned on some music.

 

Suddenly, Barbara was back. She opened the door while looking down at her notepad, quietly mumbling to herself. The she looked up again. Dan noted that she indeed was a very attractive woman.

 

“Uh, Sarah?” Barbara said questioningly while her eyes scanned the room. A blonde woman with striking blue eyes looked up. Barbara gave her a friendly smile and waved her over.

 

“Come on! It’s your time to shine!”

 

The blonde woman, who looked like she was around 25, laughed nervously and went outside with Barbara, making Dan even more nervous. He noted that a digital clock was on the wall in front of him. It said 02:06 pm. He stared at it. It changed from 02:06 to 02:07. 

 

Yup. He was gonna be here for a while. And that shit made the man nervous as fuck. 

 

\----------------------------

 

One after one, the people inside the room went with Barbara and never came back. Well, that was expected, but Dan Howell still wondered what they felt, because he had no idea what i would feel like afterwards. Did they feel good? Bad? Actually, what does it even feel like to kiss a stranger? He had never done that before. Well, sober at least. Would he kiss a man or a woman? Or someone else? Oh god, what if he had bad breath? Did he have any chewing gum or a mint? What if he actually was a bad kisser? What if-

 

“Dan?”

 

The brown-haired man quickly looked up. Barbara was looking straight at him, chuckling. “It’s your turn, hun. You’re ready, I hope?”

 

Dan felt his stomach twist. but tried to ignore it, and pulled out his headphones. He stood up, and tried to show confidence. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

And then he was thrown into the lions’ den. Dan returned to the big room with the cameras, and now even more lights that made the room very bright compared to the room he had just been in. It was perfectly lit up, and there was the spot that he would stand on, in front of a big, gray background, and kiss a complete stranger. His nerves were a mess, and it felt like he would throw up at any moment. The brown-haired man was waiting for it to pass, but it just kept on coming, growing stronger and stronger. Dan thinks that he could actually die here.

 

Goodbye life.

 

Barbara probably saw the fear in Dan’s eyes or something, because she gently put her hand on his back and led him forward to the spot. Dan turned his head and looked straight into a camera lens. Just the sight of it, and the thought of having this moment recorded, was enough to make Dan take the deepest breath he had ever taken, which almost made him pass out because of the mix of feeling sick and the sudden inhaling of oxygen. 

 

Yup. He’s gonna fucking die.

 

“Dan? Are you okay, hun?” Barbara whispered to him, so that no one else would hear what she said. The tall man just nodded quickly. The confident woman didn’t look convinced, but still left him there and went to the other room with people to get the stranger that Dan would kiss, Dan guessed. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to focus on something, so that he wouldn’t accidentally do something awkward in front of the people behind the cameras. But the he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to the cameras again, and looked the man with tattoos from before. He gave Dan a quick smile. “It’s not too late to back out. If you’re feeling too nervous or something, you’re free to leave.” 

 

Dan thought about it for a second, and actually decided to leave for a second, but regretted it instantly. This could be a chance to overcome some social anxiety, and maybe meet someone that he would like in one way or another. “It’s fine.” he whispered.

 

The young man patted Dan on the shoulder, and went behind the camera again. Dan felt some confidence creep back, and actually felt pretty good about himself. Yeah, this would turn out just fi-

 

“Start recording!” 

 

Dan snapped his head in the direction of Barbaras voice so quickly his neck hurt, and looked straight into the eyes of a tall man, almost as tall as Dan, walking towards him, with the brightest blue eyes Dan had ever seen. He had hair as black as the night in a quiff, and smiled brightly with lots of white teeth. 

 

“Hi!”

 

Wow.

 

This man.

 

Was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life.

 

Yeah. Probably.

 

Definitely.

 

“Oh, uh, hi!” Dan said nervously with his heart beating faster than he was used to. He quickly licked his lips and sent a prayer to the internet gods that he wasn’t visibly checking this man out, and that he wasn’t blushing, that his face was just extremely hot. The black haired man came closer, and was now standing pretty close to Dan. He reached out his hand, and as a reflex, Dan grabbed it. 

 

His hands couldn’t be  _ that _ sweaty, right?

 

“Well, I’m Phil!” The man said politely. Dan stumbled with his words, but still managed to act normal. “I’m Dan, nice to meet you!” he said. Phil just smiled even brighter and let go of Dan’s hand. “Is Dan short for something? Daniel, perhaps?” Phil said. Dan was amazed at this man’s way with words. He could probably make anything sound elegant and sophisticated, because of his deep, british voice. 

 

“Yes, actually! I’m guessing that your name is short for something too?” Dan was impressed that he didn’t stumble too much with his words, even if it felt like his brain would explode. Phil smiled even wider, and gave a little chuckle. His tongue slightly poked out from behind his teeth as he did so, which the brown haired man found extremely attractive. “Yeah, it’s short for Philip. Nice to meet you too, Daniel.” Phil said. He kept steady eye contact with Dan, who just couldn’t break it. He was stuck in those big pools of blue colour. Phil started to fiddle with his fingers, which made Dan aware of the raven’s nervosity. Wait… were they filming? Barbara yelled “start filming!” right? Dan turned his head towards the cameras, and realised that they indeed were. He had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room as soon as Phil walked in. Suddenly, he was struck with reality. He was about to kiss this incredibly attractive man in front of him. Fuck.

 

“Uh… do we just do this whenever?” Dan asked the people behind the cameras, nervously. They just smiled and nodded. The taller man suddenly hated that there were other people in the room when he was about to kiss this gorgeous stranger. He turned to Phil again, and smiled awkwardly. Phil’s smile had weakened, which made him look more neutral, but still gorgeous. He licked his lips, and  _ damn  _ Dan was definitely blushing right now. “So… I’m kind of hoping that you’re as nervous as I am right now.” Phil said and chuckled. Dan sighed a little from relief, because knowing that Phil was nervous too made him a little more comfortable. “Yeah, definitely.” he answered Phil and chuckled as well. The blue eyed man took a step closer, and Dan’s heart beat harder. Phil looked into Dan’s eyes with a neutral face expression. “Do you wanna… should we just look each other in the eyes first?” he said quietly. The tone of his voice made Dan shudder. Phil had the best voice Dan had ever heard. 

 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Dan half-whispered back.

 

Then there was silence while Dan and Phil just looked at each other. The brown eyed man had no idea how many seconds passed, but he loved to just look at Phil. He didn’t care about how much time that passed. He noted that Phil was wearing a white shirt. 

 

“I like your eyes.” Phil whispered. “Thank you.” Dan whispered back before putting a hand on the back of Phil’s head, leaning in and placed his lips on Phil’s without realising that he was doing it. 

 

And it felt like a million fireworks went off inside of Dan at the same time, because he was  _ shaking like hell  _ now. Phil responded immediately to Dan’s kiss, placing one hand on Dan’s arm and the other one on Dan’s hips. Dan had to slightly tilt his head down to get access to Phil’s lips, but Phil was almost as tall as him, so not too much. The brown eyed man gently ran his fingers through Phil’s hair, who softly pushed back at Dan’s lips. Dan blushed harder as he did so, and had a small existential crisis wondering if a kiss could kill a person. 

 

Because he was unsure if his heart had ever beaten this fast before.

 

The blue eyed man slightly opened his mouth, and Dan copied him. Their entire bodies moved slightly against each other, now in the middle of a full on make-out session. Dan had completely forgotten about being nervous, even if he was still shaking, because kissing Phil demanded all his attention. Phil’s mouth tasted like coffee and mint, and Dan was amazed that a man could  _ taste  _ attractive. Dan slid his hand from Phil’s hair to his cheek and down on his shoulder, slightly grabbing his shirt, just to be able to get closer, because even if they were making out, he just couldn’t be  _ too close.  _ Phil’s hand felt like the softest thing on Dan’s bare arm. The shorter man adjusted his grip on it, gently squeezing it, and used his other hand on Dan’s lower back to pull him closer. Dan could barely breathe during the kiss, but when he did, he inhaled Phil’s comforting scent and everything about this kiss felt so  _ good. _

 

But then he had to pull back, because he had to breathe properly. If humans didn’t have to breathe, then they would probably be kissing forever. As their lips parted, Dan could see Phil’s face again. The look on the blue eyed man’s face was disappointment from the lack of contact and an amazed smile. He looked like exactly like you would after a make-out session. Flushed, messy hair and watered eyes. Dan felt the same, but he was sure that he wasn’t as “messily hot” as Phil, even if  _ he  _ eyed Dan up and down. Dan chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “That was nice.” he said, still shaking a little. Phil smiled brightly with his teeth and still breathed heavily. “That was the best kiss I’ve ever gotten.” He half-whispered through his chuckles. Dan smiled so much his cheeks hurt, because Phil was just so  _ amazing _ , and he never wanted this moment to end. 

 

“I just want to hug you, is that alright?” Dan asked quietly. “Yes, of course!” Phil answered happily and opened his arms to a hug. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s torso, and rested his head on his shoulder. Then they stayed like that for a while, before letting each other go. “Are you guys ready to wrap this up?” Barbara asked from behind the camera. Dan had completely forgotten about her and the others. “Yeah, I think so.” Phil replied, while grabbing Dan’s hand, playfully swinging it around and rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Barbara smiled at them, and yelled “Cut!”. 

 

Barbara went up to the couple and hit Dan gently on the shoulder. “Nice one, guys! I’m glad I put you two together.” Dan and Phil glanced at each  other and smiled. “Well, you’re off the hook. The exit is over there. The video will be up on youtube as soon as we’re done editing it. You can find it if you just search for “first kiss”.” 

 

Dan nodded and saw Phil in the corner of his eye doing the same. Then they said goodbye to Barbara and walked towards the exit. There was awkward silence lingering in the air as they walked through the small building, but luckily they were soon outside. Dan blinked towards the bright sun and tried to adjust to the noises from cars and people. He and Phil turned towards each other at the same time, running their hands through their hair in an attempt to fix it at the same time. Phil chuckled. “Could give people the wrong idea, huh?”. Dan laughed awkwardly. “Yeah… exactly.” 

 

Then there was a short moment of silence before Dan suddenly realised something. He started digging in his pocket, praying that it was still there. “Hey, um, before you leave…” he said, trying to stop the silence. Phil looked at him curiously. Dan pulled up a white card from his pocket, thanking everything holy for it still being there. He gave it to the blue eyed man, who eyed it closely and flipped it over to read the other side as well. It was a simple business card that Dan had saved from work. He was pretty sure that he had kept it just because it looked fancy, but the most important thing was that his number was on it. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t really have anything else to write on. You can ignore the business stuff.” he apologized quickly. Phil just looked up and smiled at him. “Thanks, Dan.” 

 

Then he put a hand on Dan’s cheek and kissed him again. The brown eyed man kissed him back and  _ god damn  _ he could just kiss this man forever. Phil let his lips leave Dan’s and smiled his lovely smile again.

 

And then he left. 

 

Dan turned around as well and walked towards the nearest bus station, feeling extremely confident and euphoric. He had faced one of his greatest fears: taking part in a social experiment. He now also would be part of a youtube video that probably would get a lot of views.

 

But most importantly, he had met someone that he actually could see himself in a relationship with. Someone who maybe,  _ maybe,  _ could become a close friend, or something more.

 

But those thoughts were for later. Dan could only think of one thing.

 

He was really fucking glad that he turned down the chance to back out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic! I've been in the phandom for a long time, but never got around to writing anything. I have also never written about real people. This fic is based off of the youtube video "FIRST KISS", that you can find if you just google it! I'm pretty sure that this has been done before, but I just couldn't resist writing it! I hope that you liked it!
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment, it really makes my day!
> 
> Bye fellas! /TheLilNugget


End file.
